Fall Into Me
by Profiling1428
Summary: Dean walks in the bunker and hears the reader playing the guitar and singing. Lyrics aren't mine. Song is Fall Into Me by Brantley Gilbert.


You have been hunting with the Winchesters for a few years. The three of you began to grow close to each other and protect each other. Dean and you were in a relationship after a hunt gone wrong with some vampires. You got hurt and made Dean realize how much you mean to him.

The last hunt that you just finished up was hunting Djins. Well everything went fine until you got separated from the boys. You remembered Dean telling you about his encounter with them. As soon as you rounded a corner to check on things hands and a blue light was all that you see.

Your alternate reality was you and Dean were married with a few kids running around in the yard and a house that had a white picket fence. Life was normal. Even Sam had a wife and kids. Bobby was alive and well. But without hunting thousands of lives wouldn't have been saved. You thanked God that the three of you could make a difference and save so many lives. Granted that you can't save them all. You wake from your alternate reality to find Dean carrying you to the Impala.

But that was a few days ago. And you felt like crap. Dean said he'd be back from a supply run and Sam said he was going for a run. So you decided to pull out your guitar and play in your room. Neither of the boys knew you could play and they haven't heard you sing. They have heard you hum a few songs before but not full blown singing. You wouldn't sing in front of Sam and Dean if your life depended on it.

You strummed a few chords and hummed them. Then you played a few chords of "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. Finally you decided to play a song that had been weighing on your mind. You pulled the chords up on you laptop. The song wouldn't have applied a year ago but now it felt right to play it. The song went like this:

_A whisper away from changin' everything  
But is it safe to say  
Such dangerous things  
When your hands are tremblin'_

You sang as you closed your eyes. Your mind wondered to the time when you and Dean finally said the three little words that could change everything.

_Boy I'm weak in the knees_

_It's times like these when silence means everything_

_More than anything_

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

_Until you fall into me_

_Love ain't a race_

_There's no finish line_

_And I love a chase_

_But don't leave me behind_

_Cause boy we're both gamblin'_

_But I'm playin' for keeps_

_It's times like these_

_When patience means everything_

_More than anything_

You kept playing and singing. You didn't have a care in the world. If all hell was breaking loose you wouldn't even care. Playing and singing takes you to in to your own little world. It is your escape from the monsters that you hunt and the nightmares that come with hunting.

_So fall when you're ready baby_

_Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace_

_I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet_

_And I'll fall for you every day_

_I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase_

_We'll be the love song_

_I promise you we're gonna sing_

_Boy when you fall into me_

_Boy when you fall into me_

You were so lost in to playing and singing that you didn't hear the door to the bunk open and close. Lost enough that you didn't hear Dean holler out for you saying he was back. Dean heard singing and a guitar playing so he went to investigate where the sound was coming from. As he made his through the bunker he stopped where the noise was coming from, your room. The door was open and your back was facing the door sitting cross legged on your bed. Dean leans against the doorframe listening to your angelic voice.

_C'mon baby fall into me_

_I'm waiting_

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_Fall into me_

_A whisper away from changing everything_

Once you finished and opened your eyes, you could hear clapping coming from behind you. You turned around to be met by Dean leaning on the doorframe, amused as all can get out and with a look of awe on his face.

"I never knew you could play and sing (Y/n)," Dean said.

"I can. But I didn't know you could either Dean," you retorted.

"Yea but wow. That was amazing. You have a beautiful voice and you have amazing skill," he told you.

"Thanks. And really? You liked my singing?" you asked with a blush creeping on your face.

"Really. I would be crazy if I didn't. My amazing girlfriend can sing and play the guitar plus is one hell of a hunter who saves lives. Not many can say that," Deans said walking towards the bed.

"And not so many people can say that their boyfriend is a hunter who can play and sing as well," you responded as you put your guitar on the bed next to you. You wrapped your arms around Dean's neck and kissed him.

"I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n).

A whisper from changing everything.


End file.
